Book 2: School Troubles
by funni neko
Summary: The gang is going back for there final year, where they will encounter old foes, Breakups and Children. The Sequel to Book 1: Summer Time Fun.
1. Prologue

**Book 2: School Troubles **

**Prologue**

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and the Golden Trio all sat in one compartment talking animatedly about this school year.

"So Harry, what do you plan to after you graduate?" Blaise asked, looking at Harry who had his head in Draco's lap.

Harry glanced over at him before responding. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to be an Auror anymore so... I don't know."

"So you're not going to be an Auror with me?" Ron asked, staring at Harry who refused to meet his gaze.

"Ron, I think I'm done fighting for a lifetime," Harry told his friend who glared at him briefly before storming out of the room.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione called for him as she watched him leave.

Hermione sighed before looking at Harry who was frowning.

"You two act like children!" Hermione told Harry who stuck at his tongue at her causing the three Slytherins to laugh.

* * *

Ron stormed down away from the compartment walking angrily through the long train, not even bothering to look where he was going which caused him to fall to the floor.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice that was laced with a thick Russian accent asked.

Ron looked up to see the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum; he hadn't changed since the last time he had same him. He was still 6"2, muscular build, and wore his Bulgarian uniform.

Ron shook his head before standing up slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ron told him.

"Alright then." Viktor said as he went back into his compartment.

Ron sighed as he went to an empty compartment next to the Seeker's.

* * *

"Hey Ron!" Neville called out to the youngest Weasley male who ignored his call and sat far away from Harry and Hermione.

Neville glanced over at Hermione for some an explanation but she simply shook her head and turned her attention to Ginny, who was sitting next to her. The room fell quiet as the doors were thrown open and Professor McGonagall walked inside with the new first years following after her. Once McGonagall made it to the front, the sorting began

The first five were send to Hufflepuff, then two Ravenclaws, one Slytherin, and two Gryffindor. In total Hufflepuff gained ten new students, Ravenclaw twelve, six in Slytherin, and five in Gryffindor.

"Hello everyone! I know you're all excited for the new school year, but I have a surprise. We have gained new transfer students. You may all know the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum shall be joining the seventh year Slytherins," Dumbledore started as Viktor rose from his seat and gave a small wave. "As well, we have a transfer student from America. Her name is Crisinta Wilberforece who has been sorted in Ravenclaw, seventh year." A girl with satin black hair and aqua blue eyes wearing the usual Ravenclaws girls uniform rose from her seat giving everyone a small smile.

"Tomorrow you will get your schedules, but I would like to introduce you to your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus Snape." Dumbledore said as Snape just stood up and said nothing.

The houses yelled in uproar at this, but were silenced when Snape glared at them.

"Now let feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled as the food appeared and everyone began to eat.

* * *

Ron yawned as he got up and felt eyes on his back.

"Harry, could you please stop staring at me?" Ron told him as he didn't bother to turn around to face him.

Harry brushed pass him and walked out of their room into the Gryffindor common room.

Ron got up and went to the bathroom to start his day.

Harry sat next to his boyfriend at the Slytherin table.

"Harry, just go and talk to him." Draco told him as Harry continued to stare at Ron.

That is when a snow white bird flew towards Harry with a letter in her beak.

"Hedwig, good morning." Harry greeted her as he petted the bird and gave it some bread which led her to release the letter.

He took the letter and she took the bread.

_S: Hello Harry, I have marvelous news!_

_R: Ignore him, Harry I'm not going to allow him to tell you until we see you in person at the end of the week._

_S: You're such a kill joy, anyways, Harry I'm sending you package later this week so stay alive._

_R: Do your school work and try not to get in much trouble._

Love Snuffles and Moony

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta The-Vatican-Cameo AKA Theoddpoetgirl**


	2. Chapter 1: In the Search of the Truth

**Book 2: School Troubles**

**Chapter 1: In The Search Of The Truth**

There was a puff of smoke, and the small house elf with big black eyes and a white toga around himself stood in the Gryffindor tower.

"Hello Dobby." Harry greeted the House Elf.

"Hello Master Harry Potter, Master Albus Dumbledore wishes to see you." Dobby told Harry.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in anger, but kept it hidden.

"Dobby, could you tell Professor Dumbledore I can't see him today. I don't want to miss my first day of classes." Harry responded

"Right away, Master Harry Potter." Dobby said as he poofed away.

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he put on his school robe and left the dormitory to see Blaise walking out of Slytherin dormitories. He heard a loud thud, and cautiously had his wand at the ready when he walked around the corner to see his fellow Slytherin and a fallen Gryffindor Neville Longbottom.

"What's going on here?" Blaise asked, his voice itching without horrify of being head boy.

"Blaise, oh thank god it was just you. We caught Longbottom here near are portal." A fifth year Slytherin said.

"Detention for the three of you, now get to the Grand Hall!" Blaise shouted, shocking the three Slytherins as they got up and left the area.

Blaise quickly went to Neville's side.

"Longbottom! Longbottom! Neville! Wake up!" Blaise screamed as he tried to shake his shoulder as gently as he could.

Neville groaned as he blinked his eyes away to see Blaise holding him in his arms.

"Blaise, what happen?" Neville asked as Blaise sat him up.

"You were attack by three fifth year Slytherins, don't worry, I scared them away before they could do any more damage." Blaise informed him and Neville looked at him thankfully.

Blaise slowly helped Neville to his feet.

"Why were you far down into the dungeons anyway, Neville?" Blaise asked as Neville's eyes widen as he remembered what he came down here to do.

"Blaise, can you take me to Professor Snape?" Neville asked seriously before nodding his head and began to lead Neville to Professor Snape's private quarters.

* * *

"Sirius, I'm not so sure this is a good idea for us to be here." Remus said as they approached an old Death Eater hideout.

"Don't worry Remus, I will protect you and our young cub." Sirius said seriously as he whispered _ostende te_ which means show yourself in Latin.

Sirius entered first, cautiously, as he glanced around before motioning Remus to follow him inside. They began to slowly to search the place hoping to fine any clues about where Voldemort was and his Death Eater groupies, when they heard a small thud and the shuffling of feet from upstairs. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before they slowly made their way up the stairs, only to see Peter Pettigrew rummaging through the drawers.

Slowly Remus and Sirius sneaked up from behind Peter and pressed their wands at his neck.

"Don't you even think about moving, you rat!" Sirius growled warningly causing Peter to stiffen slightly.

"Sirius." Peter mumbled.

"Come on, Peter, we have somewhere we want to take you." Remus said he gripped on to Peter's arm with all his strength so he wouldn't get away.

Sirius then proceeded to aparate them to the Ministry of Magic office, where The Minister was there in the meeting with the council.

"Ah, Sirius Black. It's nice of you to join us, and you even brought your pet wolf." The Minster said, glaring ice daggers at the both of them.

"And we have another guest, meet Peter fucking Pettigrew." Sirius said as Remus showed them Peter and the whole room let out a gasp in surprise.

"What?!" The Minister yelled confused.

"Now, Minister, I think it's time for me to have that fair trial." Sirius said.

"Fine. But for now all three of you are in custody." The Minister said.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were down in the library studying when Pansy and Luna came in and sat across from them.

"So what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"The plan is to keep Draco away from Harry while Ron makes up with him." Ginny told them.

"But how do we do that, Draco had been sticking Harry's side ever since he got back to Hogwarts." Pansy informed.

"I know. This is where Viktor and Blaise come in to distract Draco until Harry and Ron make up." Hermione added.

"You sure this plan will work?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Alright then, let get this plan into action."

* * *

"Come to me... Come to me Severus Snape!" A voice echoed through Snape's mind as he prepared for today's lesson.

"He is already calling us, so early into the school year…" Snape sighed as he knew tonight would be a Death Eater meeting, and they would once again prepare themselves for the worst possible outcome: That they might not return alive.

Severus rubbed his temples as he thought today would be a good day to torture the first years, however, he was wrong; and his gleeful moon vanished and he put on his stoic mask.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta The-Vatican-Cameo AKA Theoddpoetgirl**

**Thank you for the Review**

**********Neo Rulez: Thank you for Reviewing **

**********Sweetteetwo: Thank you for Reviewing**

**********delia cerrano: Thank you for Reviewing**


	3. Chapter 2:Falling!

**Book 2: Summer Troubles**

**Chapter 2: Falling!**

Blaise and Neville stood outside Snape's private quarters before leaning steadily forward to knock on to the door.

"Who is it?" Snape asked from behind the door.

"Professor, it's me Blaise." Blaise answered.

"One moment Zabini." Snape said as you could hear the shuffling of papers before the door open.

"Zabini, what is so important that you that you had to come to me?" Snape asked looking at Blaise who was holding up Neville

"It was Longbottom, sir." Blaise said glancing over at Neville.

Snape let out a heavy sigh as he glanced over at Neville before motioning the two students into his quarters. Blaise carried Neville to the bed.

"Thanks Blaise." Neville said giving him a thankful look.

"So Longbottom what was so important that you could not wait until class time to ask me?" Snape asked as he handed Neville a potion to heal the bruises on Neville.

Neville thanked him for a potion before downing it in one gulp. He looked down at his hands before taking a deep breath then lifting his head to stare at the two Slytherins.

"I ― I ― It's my p―parents, they're awake." Neville started to shake as he began to cry.

"Why did you come to say this to me?" Snape asked.

"Because they need your help." Neville said, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow at him.

* * *

Tonks and Moody came to lead Remus and Sirius to the trial. Remus held Sirius's hand tightly as they entered The Ministry case room. They were each handed a vial of vertiserum.

"Wait! Remus cannot take the vertiserum." Sirius told them.

"Why in the blazes not?" Moody questioned.

"He is carrying our child, I will not jeopardize the life of my child." Sirius told them.

Everyone in room gasped in surprise as they turned to stare at Remus which caused him to fridge under all the pressure.

"How do we know you're not lying?" A council member asked.

"I'm willing to swear upon my magic that I'll tell the truth." Remus told them.

"As you wish." The same council member said.

Then they were offer a contract for Remus to review before Peter was brought into the room and was forced vertiserum. Once Remus read the entire contract, he sighed before he handed it back to the council member.

"Alright, we will now begin the trial between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Please state your name and why are you here today." The Minister said.

"My name is Sirius Orion Black. I'm here to prove my innocence against the previous accusation that I had betrayed James and Lily Potter. But in truth, I had not been their secret keeper, that one who did betray them being Peter Pettigrew." Sirius stated.

"My name is Peter Pettigrew, I'm here today to state my story on the night James and Lily Potter were both murdered and betrayed." Peter stated.

"Alright, on the night of the Death Eater attack, where were the both of you?" A female council member asked.

"On the night of the attack, I had thought of a plan to lure the Death Eaters away from Lily and James by secretly changing the secret keeper to Peter. The Death Eaters were supposed to come after me, but none came, and I soon became worried so I returned to the Potter's house to fine them it in shambles and to see Hagrid holding my grandson, Harry Potter." Sirius said as he was shaking with rage.

"Your turn, Mr. Pettigrew."

"On the day of Lily and James's' deaths, Sirius, Lily, and James came to me asking me to become their new secret keeper. And of course I accepted. And that night at a Death Eater meeting, I told Voldemort where James and Lily were." Peter concluded.

Everyone in the room gasped and began to talk in hushed whispers.

"Quiet! Alright, the very next, who killed the nine muggles?"Fudge asked.

"It was me!" Peter admitted.

"I think that will suffice to prove Mr. Black's innocence, Minister." A council member said.

Fudge nodded his head before leaning over to Peter.

"I have one question Pettigrew, how were you able to keep out of sight for all these years?" Mr. Fudge asked.

"Sirius, James, and I are animagus which we used to turn into a prongs, dog, and a rat, which I used my form- the rat- to escape, letting Sirius take the blame for what happened." Peter admitted.

"I see. Moony, Tonks take Mr. Pettigrew here to the Magical Restraint to cut of his animgus powers, then toss him in Akazaban." The Minister Fudge said. Tonks and Moony moved forward and grabbed a hold of Peter before dragging him away,

"Now that has been taken care of, Sirius Orion Black, you must be cleared of all accusations of murder. But there is also the case between you and the werewolf kidnapping Harry Potter." The Minister Fudge said.

"I did not kidnap him; I saved him from going back from those dreadful muggles!" Sirius growled.

"What do you mean?" One of council who was a woman asked.

"What he means is that Dumbledore sent Harry back constantly to abusive muggles that treated him if he was like some common House Elf." Remus responded, remembering him having constantly sent his cub potions to keep him well.

Minister Fudge stared at Remus for moment before turning his attention back to Sirius.

"Do you know you had endangered Harry by having a werewolf around?" Fudge asked Sirius.

"The werewolf's name is Remus. Remus would never hurt Harry of anyone for that matter, maybe except for Voldemort." Sirius answered.

"He was never in danger because Remus takes his wolf's bane potion to maintain his conscious state of mind." Sirius added.

"How is it possible?" Fudge asked, turning his attention over to Remus.

"The potion consist of many natural herbs including the flower wolf's bane which is the main compound of the potion, the potion is to be drank a week before the full moon, you're not supposed to consume any type of sugary substance. Then potion will become invalid. On the night of the full moon, you are able to maintain your human consciousness the entire time." Remus explained.

"Mr. Lupin, why are you not a registered werewolf?' Fudge asked him.

Remus looked indifferent.

"You treat all werewolves the same, despite fact they came here in my case. I was attacked at the age of eight by Fenrir Greyback." Remus sated as everyone gasped.

"He killed my mother, father, and feared The Ministry would take me away and lock me up due to many werewolves, so he kept me hidden in the muggle world, guarded. bt words to prevent only one from get in or out during my transforms." Remus told them.

"You guys fail to see that most werewolves are innocent, and you locking them up gives them leverage to want to join Lord Voldemort, so I suggest you have a werewolf savior plan; which I'm working on to help werewolves maintain their transformation."

The council looked at each other and gave small sides of conversation.

"Alright, we will discuss your offer in two days' time, but as for now, it's the conclusion." Fudge said as he magically ordered Sirius's freedom and released magic restraint issues, a new wand, and 20000 galleons to be given to him.

Fudge passed the letter to Sirius who took the letter from him where Remus held a potion for the vertiserum. Sirius took the potion gratefully before kissing Remus on his temples, and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Voldemort growled as he paced around the room while his faithful Death Eaters watched him worriedly.

"Master, are you alright?" Bellatrix asked placing her hand on to his shoulder.

"No! That fool Peter has been captured!" Voldemort shouted in rage.

* * *

Lucius sat down finishing the proposal he had been working on for the last two days. All he needed was the Minister's signature and everything would be ready for Remus.

He grabbed his cane and walked out of his office into the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Narcissa sat there in the pristine white bathroom as she looked down. Her stomach was glowing a faint pink color. She lifted her hand to her stomach and rubbed it gently as a smile graced her lips and she rose to go write a letter of good news.

* * *

Viktor and Draco hovered above the stadium. Draco saw it in the corner of his eye, and instantly flew down to his right chasing after the snitch. Viktor, on the other hand, waited down until he got an open opportunity to sweep down, snatching the ball from the other chaser, and he threw it into the goal earning Slytherin ten points against the Hufflepuffs.

By the end of the game, Slytherins won by three-hundred-ninety points to two-hundred-seventy point, leaving them victorious.

Viktor stayed back to take a shower while his teammates left to gloat (besides Draco, he had a date) but he was leaving when he saw Ron fling above him practicing when Ron lost his balance and fell of his broom. Viktor gasped and instantly pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Viktor shouted as he steadied Ron as he came close to the ground.

Once Ron was safe on the ground, Viktor walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm good mate." Ron said giving him a small smile

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta The-Vatican-Cameo AKA Theoddpoetgirl**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Book 2: School Troubles**

**Chapter 3: ****Surprises**

Draco was surprised when he saw a letter from his mother's owl fly into the Grand Hall. It dropped the letter on to his lap and he picked it up and opened it, to which read:

**Dear Dragon,**

**I have tremendous news to tell you, you shall be a big brother in eight months**

Draco's mouth dropped open as he read.

**As well, don't inform your father about this when he comes to see you today. I want it to be a surprise.**

**Love Your Mother, Narcissa**

Draco jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door early.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as he rounded the corner and spotted Harry and Hermione talking.

Draco skidded to a stop as he began to pant from the way there to Harry.

"Draco, what is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked saw the letter in Draco's hand.

"It's not horrible news, it's great- no, fabulous news." Draco exclaimed as he began to smile widely at Harry.

"What is it Draco, tell me." Harry said as he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's suddenly burst of emotion.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Draco told him smiling wide as he saw the two Gryffindors reactions.

The both of them dropped their jaws and their eyes widened like anime characters who are excited about something.

"Draco, I'm so happy for you." Harry beamed as he carefully pecked Draco on the lips.

* * *

Lucius entered the Hogwarts through the floo, appearing in the Headmaster's office.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Lucius greeted.

"Lucius, it's nice to see you as well, may I ask you why you are here today?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm here to see my son, of course." Lucius tells him as he smiled at Dumbledore.

"As you wish. Dobby!" Dumbledore said as the ex-Malfoy elf into the room.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Dobby answered.

"Could you go and fetch young Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked giving a twinkle in his eye that Lucius didn't like.

"Right away, sir." Dobby said with puff he was gone.

Lucius waited in Headmaster's office waiting for his son to arrive.

But once he saw his son, he noticed something was different- a good different- as he was smiling brightly like the world would never set on him.

"Is there any good reason why you're so happy today?" Lucius asked as he stared at his son out of the Headmaster's office and into a private meeting room.

"Nothing." Draco lied trying to hide his excitement, but failed.

But his father didn't want to keep pestering him, so he left his son alone.

"Draco, you must be extremely careful, he is beginning to suspect a traitor among us." Lucius said, causing Draco stiffen and his face to fall.

"Alright, father, I'll be cautious." Draco told his father. Lucius gave his son the rarest of his smiles before he turned and left the room, heading back to his home where his wife eagerly awaited his return.

* * *

Snape and Neville ran through the halls of St. Mungos where Neville's parents were, when they neared the door. They slowed their pace down. Neville took a deep breath and opened the door where he allowed himself and Professor Snape into the room to see both Alice and Frank Longbottom sitting on the couch smiling at each other.

They turned their heads as they heard the door opened to see an older version of their son Neville, and their old classmate Severus Snape.

"Hello Alice, Frank do you remember who I am?" Severus asked them cautiously as he and Neville sat down at the other couch from across the two.

"Yeah, you're Severus Snape." Frank replied cautiously as he lifted his hand to his forehead.

"Do you know who he is?" Severus asked.

"No, but he sure does look a lot like our little Neville." Alice said smiling at Neville who frowned slightly.

"Ok then Alice, Frank, what is last thing you remember?" Severus asked.

Alice and Frank looked at each other before they tried to piece together what happened.

"Oh no, oh my god, where is he?!" Alice asked, frantically as she finally remembered the attack.

"Where is my son, Severus, where is he!" Frank yelled looking at Severus desperately.

"I'm right here, I'm your son Neville Longbottom." Neville said giving his parents a smile.

His parents reached out to him pulling him into a hug.

"My oh my, aren't you so big, how old are you son?" Frank asked.

"Fifteen, I'm fifteen, dad, mom..." Neville said as his mom and dad burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Remus and Sirius finally returned to their own home when a Ministry owl came to drop off a letter to them. Remus picked it up to see that it was addressed to him, so he cautiously picked it up and read the contents.

**Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,**

**We have read over your proposal and the wolf's bane potion, we are hereby granting you more land near your estate to build your haven for where werewolves are under your supervision you shall be accounted for it.**

**Signed, Minister Fudge**

"Sirius, come here quick!" Remus yelled as he began to grin like a mad man.

Sirius rushed into the room.

"What is it, Moony, is everything alright?" Sirius asked looking Remus worriedly.

"Everything is better than okay, the Ministry just sent me a letter approving my request for the werewolf haven." Remus told him.

Sirius broke out into a grin before he wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and give him a long and loving kiss.

"That is great Remy, and I know how to celebrate too."" Sirius said kissing him once more before pulling him towards their room.

* * *

Lucius entered the foyer to see his wife sitting down in a rocking chair, knitting. He walked over to his wife and pecked her on the forehead.

"Hello dear." Narcissa said kissing her husband gently, giving him a loving smile.

'What is with you guys today? Why all so chipper?" Lucius asked, sitting down in his armchair.

"If you really want to know, you're going to be a new daddy." Narcissa said as she rubbed her stomach gently as Lucius was frozen with shock.

* * *

"Don't clench, you will only make it worst, Ron." Viktor tells him as he was stretching the ginger with his fingers causing Ron to groan loudly.

"Viktor, please." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around his neck pulling Viktor into a kiss which the Seeker eagerly return. Viktor began to map out Ron's mouth, causing Ron to let out a heartily moan.

Ron grunted as he began to tug them off Ron's waist allowing the pants to fall the floor. Viktor finally broke the kiss and began to leave butterfly kisses on Ron's body as he finally was kneeling between Ron's legs. Viktor was face to face with Ron's erection. He gripped Ron's inner thighs as he leaned forward to give a swift lick at the head before kissing it lightly causing Ron to blush red as his hair.

Ron gasped as he felt Viktor's warm pulsating mouth wrap around his erection. He panted as he threaded his hands into Viktor's black locks. Viktor was giving long and hard sucks at a teasingly slow pace causing Ron to pull Viktor's hair trying to get him to move faster.

"Please, Viktor, faster." Ron moaned as he tugged at Viktor's hair one last time.

Viktor smirked before deep throating and began to suck Ron off at a fast pace causing Ron to begin panting heavily.

"Oh... Viktor... ngh...I...I-I am about to cum!" Ron said as he came hard into Viktor's mouth.

Viktor sucked for him all that he was worth as he gave a smile.

"Ron! Ron!" A voice called out in the distance.

"Michael?" Ron said as he came down from his eyes and reopened his eyes to see himself in Gryffindor boy dormitories.

"Get up, or you will be late to class." Michael said as he got up and walked out of the room leaving Ron alone.

Ron lifted his blanket and to see he came all over in his bed and clothes.

"Scraggily." Ron said as he waved his wand, cleaning his bed and body before he got up to take a shower to start his day.

* * *

"Harry, look." Luna said as she brought him a copy of The Quibbler.

"What is it Luna?" Harry said, taking the paper from Luna to look at headlines.

"**Sirius Black is Innocent**." It was written all in bold lettering at the dead center of the page.

Harry could scream for joy to finally know his godfather could go out and not be accused of being a murder.

"Thank you so much Luna, I have to show this to the others." Harry said running towards the Gryffindor Tower. As he was leaving the Great Hall, he hit something, causing him to almost fall to floor but the person who bumped into him saved his fall.

"My, aren't you Gryffindors so clumsy." Viktor said helping Harry to his feet and handing the Quibbler back to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said before he continued to walk towards the Gryffindor tower.

"What did he mean by us Gryffindors?" Harry asked confused as he left the hallways heading to the staircase leading to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry quickly went to Hermione and Ginny to show them the paper.

"That is so great Harry, I'm so happy for you and Sirius." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I wonder how they managed to catch Peter, though." Ginny said looking at the article.

"I don't know, but I sure will ask when I write them tonight." Harry said, grinning.

* * *

Severus sighed as he entered his private corridors after a long day. Even though school had only begun, so many things had happened already.

"Regulus, if you were only here to see this." Severus said remembering his lover who had died in the hands of his lord.

Severus gritted his teeth as silent tears escape down his cheeks.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta The-Vatican-Cameo AKA Theoddpoetgirl**

**Thank you for Reviews**

**delia cerrano: Harry and Draco are a pair. They will make up, Don't worry Ron knows he is wrong.**

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for the Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

**Book 2: School Troubles**

**Chapter 4: Friends**

"Harry, Hermione, can't I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked approaching his two best friends.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before they nodded their heads, and Ron took the seat across from them.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Ronald?" Hermione asked in a cold voice, causing Ron to flinch slightly.

"I have come here to apologize, I am truly sorry." Ron told them. Harry and Hermione smiled at Ron.

"We forgive you, Ron." Harry said giving him a smile.

"Thanks, you guys." Ron said giving them a smile.

"Ron, Hermione, did you guys talk to Krum?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. Ron's face flushed red as he looked down at his feet.

"What is with that reaction? So it was you, Ron, who bumped into Krum?" Harry said pointing at Ron.

"I didn't mean to bump into him!" Ron retorted as the blush stained his cheeks.

"What happened then?" Hermione asked looking over at Ron.

"When I left the corridor, I bumped into him the first time, and the second time I fell off my broom by accident." Ron said as his friends gave sheepish look.

Hermione and Harry started to burst out laughing.

"How can you be so clumsy Ron?" Hermione giggled which caused Ron to pout.

* * *

"Severus, I have joyous news to tell you." Lucius said as he appeared next to his best friend.

"What is it Lucius?" Severus asked as he sat in his chair.

"Narcissa is pregnant!" Lucius proclaimed as his voice was squealing with joy.

"What? I thought the healer told you that she could not bear any more kids." Severus said astonished.

"That is what we thought as well, but it's miracle that we may have another child." Lucius said as tears streamed from his eyes.

"I'm happy for you Luc." Severus said patting a hand on to his shoulder.

* * *

"Sirius, look at it, isn't it wonderful?" Remus said as they entered the three story building that was fully furnished and had about thirty bedrooms with bathrooms, an indoor pool, and outdoors a giant cafeteria, hospital wing, and five classrooms.

"It will be perfect for your school, Remy." Sirius said pulling Remus into his arm before planting a kiss on him.

"Yeah, and our family." Remus said rubbing his expecting belly.

"Yeah, it will be a start of a new beginning for all the werewolves." Sirius said, smiling at Remus before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Sirius." Remus said kissing Sirius Black.

"Love you too Remy." Sirius responded kissing him back.

"Hello, Neville." Luna said aloofly as she approached the shy Gryffindor.

"Hi Luna, how are your classes coming along?" Neville asked the female Ravenclaw.

"They are very eventful." Luna said giving him an airy smile.

"That is good." Neville said returning the smile.

"Lovegood! Longbottom!" Pansy yelled as The Silver Trio approached them.

"Hey Pansy, Draco, Blaise." Luna greeted. Neville waved to them.

"Where is The Golden Trio at?" Blaise asked as he glanced around.

"Probably at the tower." Neville responded, looking over at The Silver Trio.

"When will they be coming down?" Draco asked, looking over at Neville.

"I don't know. When I left them, Ron was talking to them." Neville informed.

"Then it will be a while." Pansy said as Blaise and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Bella, how is your cousin doing?" Voldemort asked his prized Death Eater that was laying on his lap.

"Which one, my lord?" Bellatrix asked as she began to plant kiss on his neck.

"Both of them." Voldemort said as he smiled down at Bella.

"Sirius, he ran off with his werewolf." Bella stated as she ran a finger over his bare pale chest.

"Greyback's creation?" Voldemort asked as Bella nodded her head.

"What about Narcissa?" Voldemort asked looking down at Bella that was snuggling closed his chest.

* * *

Viktor was out in the quidditch field taking in the fresh air. He was humming a Russian hymn.

"Krum, what are you doing here?" Ginny questioned as she approached the Russian wearing quidditch gear.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, how are you?" Viktor asked, turning his attention to the Weasley girl.

"You didn't answer my question, Viktor why are you out on the quidditch pitch alone? I know your meeting someone here!" Ginny accused.

Viktor's face seemed indifferent.

"No, I'm not. I just came here to breathe in some fresh mountain air." Viktor told her.

"How is your brother doing?" Viktor questioned as he glanced up at the Gryffindor from the corner of his eye.

"My brother, oh you mean Ron. He's doing okay but wh-" Ginny stopped when she barely noticed the blush evident on his cheeks.

"You like my brother! Oh my god Viktor Krum likes my brother!" Ginny squealed as she started to jump up and down.

"Please calm down." Viktor pleaded to squealing teenage girl.

"But- But it so cute I just have to hook you up, I got to go bye." Ginny said hurriedly as she ran away from the quidditch pitch with Viktor screaming for her to wait.

* * *

A man let out a heavy wheezed as he coughed loudly.

"Ahh, so you are awake?" Greyback said as he smiled at the man.

"Your lord will be so excited to see you." Greyback said as he let out a heavy laugh before turning and walking away.

"Just how long have I been out?" The man asked as he looked at the window in a far right corner of the room.

* * *

Dumbledore paced around his office, irritated.

_'How dare he not come when summoned? We will just have to take care of his defiance.'_ Dumbledore thought as he gave an evil grin.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta The-Vatican-Cameo AKA Theoddpoetgirl**

**Other notes:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you for Reviews**

**delia cerrano: Yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**sweetteetwo: Me too. I'll be having a spin off story where Remus and Sirius help the werewolves later on. **


	6. Chapter 5: Letters

**Book 2: School Troubles**

**Chapter 5: Letters**

"What, going on?" Harry asked as he was forcibly dragged to Dumbledore's office by Mr. Filch.

"The headmaster wants to see you." Flinch spat as they stood out in front of the portal to Dumbledore's office.

"Black liquorish," Flinch told the statue, which opened for him. "Go on, go." Flinch growled pushing Harry up the stairs. Harry glared at the old man before walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Is there any reason you wanted to see me Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he came into the office.

"Harry, my boy, it's so nice to see you." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry professor, but class is soon, so can you tell me why you called me here?" Harry told him as he looked up at the headmaster.

"I was just wondering how are Mr. Lupin and Padfoot?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"I don't know sir, I have not heard from them." Harry informed him, "I must go, I don't want to be late." He quickly turned and fled from the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Ron, come here." Ginny called as she entered Gryffindor tower with a letter in hand.

"What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked looking over at his sister worriedly.

"Look what mom sent us." Ginny said, handing her brother the letter as she gave him a sad look.

**_Dear Ginevra, Ronald,_**

**_I hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts but I have some dreadful news. Headmaster Dumbledore suspects the Malfoys had something to do with Harry's abrupt disappearance. I know you all wish to believe in him, but I warn you to be cautious around him. I don't want you to be corrupted._**

**_With all love, Mum._**

"I know Malfoys are bad, but if Harry went with them, he has to have a good reason." Ginny argued. looking at her brother for support.

"Yeah..." Ron lied as he felt his sister's eyes on him.

"You know something ,don't you Ron, Tell me!" Ginny demanded.

"I can't okay, ask him yourself." Ron said, quickly jumping up and fleeing the common room for the dorms.

* * *

Narcissa took a deep breath as she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write her sister Andromeda a letter.

**_Dear Sister,_**

**_I know I cannot atone for how I treated you and how our family has, but I want to know the sister I never had. I wish your presence at the Malfoy Manor for the holiday. I wish to see you my sister._**

**_Love, Narcissa._**

* * *

"Luna, are you alright?" Neville asked as he looked at the day dreaming blonde.

"I'm fine, we can study some of potions if you wish." Luna responded, looking over at Neville.

"Yeah!" Neville said, eager to get some help in his worse subject. Viktor was walking with Draco and Blaise to their first class.

* * *

"You guys, wait up." Pansy screamed from down the hall trying to catch up with them.

"Good morning, babe." Blaise said, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning too, but if you ever leave me again you won't be getting any." Pansy said stomping on his shoe and stomping down the hall.

"Babe, wait." Blaise said running after his girlfriend who just rounded a corner. Viktor and Draco exchanged a look before sniggering.

"He is so whipped." Draco says.

"So are you." Viktor tells him as he walked away from Draco who ran after him.

* * *

"Settle down everyone, I will be assigning you partners for the rest of the year so be quiet." Snape said as he stormed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The pairs were Neville and Blaise, Hermione and Pansy, Draco and Harry, and the last pair was Viktor and Ron.

"Man, this lesson is dull." Pansy complained as she flipped through her textbook. They were all behind due to inadequacy of their teachers in the previous years besides Professor Lupin.

"That is true, we should have learned this in our fourth year." Hermione said with little interest.

* * *

"Harry, is something wrong?" Draco asked as he looked over at his boyfriend worriedly.

"I talked to the headmaster today." Harry told him as Draco's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm fine, really Draco." Harry told him comfortingly.

"I will take your word for it." Draco tells him.

* * *

"Is there any reason you're not looking at me?" Viktor asked as he looked over at Ron.

"I'm not avoiding your gaze, it just that I have to focus." Ron tells him as he started to take notes.

"Well, I don't being ignored." Viktor said huskily as he blew hot air on Ron ear. Ron face flamed red as he felt Viktor massaging his inner thigh. Viktor smirked slightly as he heard a low groan before pulling his hand away and began to quickly take notes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta Theoddpoetgirl!**


	7. Chapter 6: Another Day

**Book 2: School Troubles**

**Chapter 6: Another Day  
**

"Viktor,wait up!" Ginny yelled trying to catch up to the Seeker.

"Aw Ginny, how may I assist you?" Viktor asked looking at the red head.

"Actually It is how I can help you, get my brother." Ginny told him giving him a devious smile.

"Hmm."Viktor hummed

"i Can't get you date where you can talk to him alone this Friday."Ginny told him Firmly.

"Alright I agree to go with your plan."Viktor said before turning to head to his next class.

* * *

Harry Sat a desk in the library writting his letters to his god fathers.

_**Dear Sirius & Remus,**_

_**How are you guys fairing? I heard the charges against Sirius was dropped. I'm so happy for you guys. Remus, I heard from Draco that you are about to start your school soon. As Well I"m coming back for the holiday's right? Also I think that Viktor Krum you know the Bulgarian Seeker may like Ron. I have to get back to class soon, so I will write to you guys soon.**_

_**Love Always Harry J. Potter**_

* * *

Blaise lay next to Pansy Kissing her neck softly while his hands were unbuttoning her shirt.

"Come on stop Blaise we have to get to class."Pansy said trying to push Blaise away.

"Come on Pansy, you & I both hate herbology we can just skip a day."Blaise murmured against her neck .

"Your right."Pansy said as she flicked her wrist so the blinds around her bed were shut and silencing spell was placed around them. Blaise grinned as he pulled away slightly to remove his shirt & remove Pansy out of hers. Pansy then pounced and began to suck on the juncture between his neck and shoulder giving him a hickey.

"Fiesty aren't you." Blaise said pushing her down pinning her to the bed. He did away with her bra and placed feather kisses onto her nipples before pulling back to pull down her skirt and underwear.

"Hurry up damn it."Pansy growled as she felt so hot and horny right now.

"I will so but you still need to be prepared." Blaise said as he grabbed the lube out of his back pocket as his disregarded his pants and boxers.

"Open your legs."Blaise order which Pansy did instantly. Quickly casting a protection spell, Blaise moved into position. Slowly pushing inside causing Pasny to grunt with pleasure as he was pushed inside. They began with slow shallow thrust before gaining momentum and picked up the pace.

"Ahh!" Pansy screamed in pleasure as she felt her boyfriend thrust inside of her. Blaise groaned as he felt himself close to his climax. With another good thrust Blaise came.

"Well thais was better than that Herbology lesson." Blaise said causing Pansy to smile.

* * *

Nacrissa was sitting in the living room sipping her tea as she waited for her husband to return. That is when her owl came in flying with a letter in its beck, It landed onto her lap as the owl released it over her head. Nacrissa picked up the letter to see it was from her sister Andromeda.

_**Dear Nacrissa,**_

_**I am truly surprised that you had sent me a letter after al these years. You and our entire family had basically stated you wanted nothing to do with me. I see you wish to make amends so I will try to come to your celebration.**_

_**Signed Andromeda**_

Nacrissa smiled to herself as her husband walked into the room. "Cissy Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked.

"Yes we have much to prepare for." Narcissa said as she got up out of her chair and went to her husband.

* * *

"Remember the plan, Viktor." Ginny told him firmly as she stood with him outside of the Gryffndor portal.

"I shall not forget." Viktor said as Ginny whispered the password and went inside the tower.

"Sorry I am Late you guys something had came up." Ginny said giving them an apologetic smile.

"Its okay lets just get back to work." Hermione said as Pansy nodded her head.

* * *

"Come on Harry, I just want you to come get your surprise from the dungeons." Draco said as he began to pout.

"No I not going down there Draco." Harry said as Draco gave him a kicked puppy look. "Okay Fine just stop with the pout."

"Yes!" Draco cheered, "Lets go shall we." Harry was being tugged along to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Draco whispered the password and went inside with Harry following after him. They quickly headed to Draco's room trying not to get spotted by the other Slytherin that may lurk the Dungeons. Draco opened his room door a pushed Harry inside before stepping inside himself and closing the door.

Draco went over to his dresser and grabbed a little box and held it out for Harry to take. Harry took a hold of the box and opened it to see a silver dragon with emeralds for eyes. Carefully Harry to it in his hand to see something was engraved on the back.

_**To Emerald love Dragon.**_

"Draco, thank you so much." Harry said wrapping his eyes around Draco neck and pullling him into a kiss.

"So I guess you like your present." Draco said

"Like it? I love it." Harry said smiling.

"Come on we have to Blaise, Viktor and Ron so we can go to Hogsmead." Draco said.

* * *

Luna and Neville entered where Nevile parent's were staying sense they had finally regained some form of consciousness.

"Don't worry Neville, no matter what your parents will always be glad to have a son like you." Luna said.

"Your right Luna." Neville said as he opened the door and stepped into the room to see that his parents were sleeping.

"We will have to wait then." Luna said as she sat down next to Neville's mother while Neville sat at his father's side.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Seveus said as he appeared in his office.

"Is there anything going amiss with You-know-who?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Nothing Sir, just the normal check in meeting." Severus responded.

"I see." Dumbledore says

"If this is all I have much to do, so I will be going." Severus said.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked looking at Draco and Harry.

"Nothing." Harry said as the girls came running towards them.

"Lets go." Ginny said.

"No one ever heard of being on time?" Ron grumbled causing everyone to laugh before they went off to Hogsmead.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or Review!  
**

**Thank you for Reviews**


	8. Chapter 7: First Time

**Book 2: School Troubles**

**Chapter 7: First Time  
**

"Good to see you, Lucius." Lord Voldemort said as he approached his once faithful follower.

"My Lord." Lucius said giving Voldemort a bow.

"Where is Severus?" Voldemort asked as he began to circle around Lucius.

"He could not make it, my lord but he sends, us info our next meeting." Lucius informed him.

"Indeed he shall." Voldemort said before turning away from him and sat down to begin meeting.

* * *

"Ron." Viktor called out to the redhead Gryffindor.

"Hey Viktor." Ron said turning his gaze down to his shoes.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Viktor asked.

"No why?" Ron responded.

"Would you please accompany to hogesmead this weekend?" Viktor asked Ron blushed as he slowly nodded his head.

* * *

"Ginny, come on you need to study for your N.E.W.T.S." Hermione reminded her.

"But Hermione those are months away there would be time for it!" Ginny whined as she was being dragged towards the library by her wrist.

"Lets go shall we." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked out of the ravenclaw dorm with their arms linked as the headed towards the entrance to meet Blaise and Neville.

* * *

"Viktor, where are you taking me?" Rib asked as he walked after him onto the quidditch pitch were a small picture was set up.

"I wanted our first date to be special so I set it up here where we will have our first date." Viktor tells his before they sit down and began to eat as they make idle chit chat.

* * *

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry with all the passion he could muster up into that one kiss before pulling away. "Are you sure about this, Harry?" Draco asked as he pulled away to take in some air.

"Yes, I never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Harry panted as he pulled Draco into another kiss. Draco hand trailing over his already bare chest from there other activities that night.

Draco reached over to grab a bottle of lube and lubed his fingers up before moving in between Harry's milky white thighs. Carefully Draco pushed in a single digit into his hole carefully twisting and turn the finger as well as curling and uncurling his finger. Harry moaned as he felt another finger inside of him but caused him to tense slightly at the intrusion.

"Relax, Harry." Draco said placing a kiss on the Harry's forehead. The Gryffindor forced himself to relax as he felt the Slytherin open and closing his finger in a scissoring motion stretching him.

Draco the add the last finger and began to move his finger in and out of the Gryffindor's hole searching for the spot that would make Harry see stars. So at next angle he found what he was looking for, Harry moaning the Slytherin's name as he brushed against that spot.

The Gryffindor whined as Draco removed his fingers and slicked up his throbbing erection an gentle positioned himself at Harry's hole. "You ready Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes more than anything." Harry panted out. Draco let out a deep breath before slowly pushing inside. Harry going rigid as he felt pain swell.

"You have to relax or else it will hurt even more." Draco said, as he stilled his movements allowing Harry to get accustomed to his size before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Harry was groaning and moaning in pleasure as he felt Draco go deeper and deeper inside him with ever thrust.

"Draco!" Harry cried out as he felt the Slytherin hit his special spot. Draco smiled before rocking against that spot once more causing him to call out his name.

Draco felt his peak getting closer and closer with each push. "Draco!" Bilbo screamed as he came all over there chest.

"Harry!" Draco called out as he came deep within Harry.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or Review! Please Check out my other stories  
**

**Thank you for Reviews**


End file.
